


叶卡捷琳娜二世

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 我，叶卡捷琳娜二世，如你所见，是一只俄罗斯蓝猫。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	叶卡捷琳娜二世

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发于2020.01

我，叶卡捷琳娜二世，如你所见，是一只俄罗斯蓝猫。我现在住在一个拥有两只两脚兽的家中，虽然我想直接形容它们为“两脚兽”，不过为了让一直照顾我的他们开心一下，姑且按照他们的说法称呼他们为“人类”好了。照顾我的两个人类，喏，就是远处坐在沙发上看无聊肥皂剧的那两个，个头大些的叫“伊万”，而旁边依偎着他、个子更小点的人叫“基尔伯特”，他们的名字都没有我的长，还是很好记住的。他们俩曾就给我取名字而大打出手，基尔伯特坚持要叫我“凯瑟琳”，伊万则死活都要喊“叶卡捷琳娜”，他们俩从客厅吵到厨房，基尔伯特在搅拌沙拉的时候还加了油醋汁，伊万冲进去举着片菜叶问他为什么不是蛋黄酱，两人又改为争吵油醋汁与蛋黄酱到底哪个会更好吃。我听基尔伯特对伊万吼“肥仔”，疑惑这难道是伊万真实的姓名吗？其实“伊万”才是昵称？伊万回敬道“瘦鸡”，我又十分茫然，但是一会儿他们接着去浴室吵架，水生太大我就听不清他们的说话内容了，我便坐在浴室门口听着里头的声响。他们是打起来了吗？为什么基尔伯特在不停叫唤？伊万是不是把他打伤了，和我们猫咪斗殴似的？我并不太懂，又觉得实在是没趣了，就跑开去阳台与自己的绒线团玩。后来基尔伯特过来抱我去看电视，我并不想去，往他脸上挠了一下，在伊万呼喊“叶卡捷琳娜”的时候我喵喵两声，从基尔伯特怀中跳下来，绕着伊万的脚边打了会儿转，这才解决了他们俩关于我的名字之事。

我从我的邻居，和我一块儿待在这个家中的一条狗，弗里茨那里得知，我并不是这家中第一只叫“叶卡捷琳娜”的猫，那我就是二世了，我在听故事的时候正在舔自己的毛做清洁，我可不想被基尔伯特拎去强制洗澡，两个月一次还是折腾得够呛。我被抱离母亲的时候没什么印象，当我有记忆的时候就已经在这个新家生活过一段时间了，听弗里茨说我的母亲死于一场意外，所以伊万与基尔伯特才将我抱了回来。我不知道这是正确与否，或者我是否应该相信一条狗所告诉我得信息，毕竟，谁知道呢，他也有可能只是嫉妒我来之后就特别受宠。弗里茨是一条上了年纪的德国牧羊犬，基尔伯特明显更像是一位爱狗人士，他总牵着弗里茨出门去，伊万则留在家中抱着我一块儿看他同样无聊的书。因此我更加喜欢伊万一些，他会记得我最爱的罐头牌子，会给我找来各式好玩的玩具，基尔伯特有时想来抱抱我，我都不会理睬他，我的确有些小脾气，谁让他刚把猫粮换成我最讨厌的一种口味，甚至还强迫我洗澡！但我偶尔也会舔舐他的掌心，要雨露均沾，我是一只善解人意的小猫，怎么可能会不懂这个道理呢？

就在一个下着大雪的夜晚，我开始呕吐，腹部止不住地痉挛，在柔软的地毯上来回打滚，发出痛苦的叫唤声。伊万去出差了，而基尔伯特正在洗澡，我用爪子刮着浴室门口未被地毯包覆住的一小片木质地板，试图转移身上的疼痛。好在基尔伯特及时从浴室中出来，我仿佛看到了来自猫星的上帝！他焦急地抱起我，头发上为擦干的水珠滴到我的皮毛上，我此刻却讨厌不起来水了。他用干燥的毛巾包裹着我冲向我们家的车库，我仍保持着清醒，看他打了几次火都没有成功发动起车，基尔伯特在咒骂“该死的手动车，明天就把你换了”，我看着他着急地快要哭出来的样子，便将头探过去轻轻舔了舔他的掌心。后来被送到宠物医院的时候他还发着抖，他只在睡衣外面套了件伊万的大衣，闻着伊万的味道这让我感到安心不少，但是基尔伯特的身影却显得更加单薄了，抱着我交给医生的样子也有些搞笑，我轻声叫着想让他放心，基尔伯特擦着眼泪朝我挥着手，像是马上要与我经历生离死别。后来我就被打了麻醉，再次睁开眼便看到基尔伯特正用手拨弄我的爪子。他不说话，没有平日那么聒噪，正一遍又一遍抚摸我全身的毛。他或许还不知道我已经醒了，还小声嘀咕着“凯瑟琳别怕，万尼亚马上回来了”。他依旧缺少对于猫的一些知识，依旧不肯开口对我的称呼，但我突然好爱他，同喜爱伊万一样喜爱他。后来伊万带着弗里茨急匆匆赶来，他奔向基尔伯特，也奔向我，他把我们紧紧抱在怀里，就好像我们是真正的一家人一样。

我是叶卡捷琳娜二世，也叫凯瑟琳，如你所见，我是一只俄罗斯蓝猫，现在正和一条德国牧羊犬和我的两位主人一同生活。他们爱着彼此，爱护着我，而我也爱他们。


End file.
